Power Rangers: Girl Force
by Mystic KiBender
Summary: Now I know what you are thinking what is a Power Rangers story doing in a Avatar section, all I can say is trust me, what if Katara and Toph were given the power? I think you'll like this one trust me this ain't you mamas Power Rangers or Avatar!


Power Rangers: Girl Force

Hello this is MagiSliver once again and I'm here with my story! "Finally is all I got to say". I'm sorry and who are you? "Who am I? It doesn't matter who I am it just matters that I am here and I am going to help you tell this story I was there when it happened you know"! Yes, yes I suppose you were ahh, very well I suppose you can stay. "Damn Straight!" But you will have to cut the cursing out. "Ahh da- fine." Good now that we have that straight would you like to handle the disclaimers? "Yes I'll do it: _ahem_ This sad excuse for a fool did not and will not ever own Avatar: the last airbender or Power Rangers or Kingdom Hearts 2 because he is a sad excuse for a fool and-." That's quite enough out of you! "Heh heh heh, sorry I guess I got a little out of hand with that ." Yah I'd say you did, any way enough of you MYSTIC CHAINS OF ENCUMBRENCE! Now you are bound, Hope you all enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: The Landing pt1

"Think for a moment if there was a planet that was entirely inhabited by females and after so many centuries their physiology was changed so that they could give birth and procreate like everyone else but only if their bodies harvested a certain amount of Gysahl, now what if during their time on this planet they developed a special power that was native to all of them but remained dormant until called upon, power to hurt, maim, and possible even kill, and destroy, at will. We must exterminate all of them because if they turn against us we could not stop them from wiping us all out, that is why we do this, not because, we want to, but because we have to, we are Norms. We are destined to rule with a steel hand and an iron will and we cannot leave one stone unturned or one of them left alive, as we approach D-time remember this: FOR THE NORMS!!!" A thunderous applause roared in his ears, his blood racing, heart pounding and pride over flowing from his very being as he looked at his grandfathers, fathers and now his army, Clothed in his offices uniform black and gold with a long flowing cape hiding his grandfather's saber, Admiral Maxwell Hinder III looked on from behind his mirrored starshades with pride as his fellow men, and yes women cheered and whooped and hollered, giving each other high fives and thumps on the back. He let them because as soon as the morn dawned, all play and all cheer would cease. He raised his hands and there was instant silence. " Now to use a very over used earth phrase 'Tonight, eat drink and be merry; for tomorrow THEY die!" Nothing short of an Empire-class sea cruiser firing it's Omega charge at full power could have been heard over the noise that came from that room. Maxwell left the briefing will a true sense of pride in his heart and hatred in his stomach. He hated those lower life forms that dared called themselves a race of people. He trudged back to his quarters and hung his head in shame as he looked in the mirror. "How could I let this get of hand like this," he thought to himself. "Oh if my father and grandfather were here they would surely have me disowned and dishonored." He thought of what his father would say to him: "You miserable excuse for a son, how could you let them get out of hand like this, I told you what to do and you didn't listen to me, I am truly ashamed to have called you son." A single hot, wet tear slowly rolled down his face, he didn't wipe it because he had a police: if you must shed a tear; do so in private and only shed one so make it good. He let it roll out of his eye and down his cheek, to his chin and on to the floor. Wiping away the spot it had landed he wiped away the water left on his face straitening up as he did so. "Right, on to business, and the restoration of my honor," he thought to himself out loud. Right at that moment the rather small planet of Lesbos rolled into view of his window. As he looked out he was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the planet. "My god, it is a beautiful planet isn't it?" Major Ty Lee Briggs walked out of the bathroom with a just a robe on. "Not really, all I see is you." "You know all the right things to say don't you?" "That's why you sleep with me isn't it?" She nodded her head 'yes' and leaned in for a kiss, just as she did he pulled the robe away. "Oops, did I do that." He whispered with a sly grin on his face, as he pulled he toward the bed……………

Well, is it getting hot in here or is it just me? I think we can stop right there because there is still a part two and we haven't even begun to start, so leave you comments and tell me what you think! "No one will leave comments, the story sucks, so stop writing." I thought you were bound by the Mystic Chains of Encumbrance? Those puny things nothing can hold-" MYSTIC CHAINS OF ENCUMBERANCE !! Now please Rand R!


End file.
